Fried Green Tomatoes
by Orange-Green
Summary: The title says it all. Brittana set to the story of Fried Green Tomatoes. A story of life and love.


Brittana, Fried Green Tomatoes style with Santana as Idgie and Brittany as Ruth. If you haven't seen the movie (or better yet, read the book), I highly recommend it. If you have, this story is heavily influenced mostly by the movie but I will be changing certain things up. It's AU but I tried to bring each character's personality into it. It's told mostly in story format, hope they way I chose to present it doesn't throw anyone. I have no doubt that I did not do justice to all the characters but I tried. And if you don't know the story, I should warn, there is character death. And I don't own anything. Enjoy!

_Present Day_

My name is Lucy Quinn Lopez, formerly Fabray. I'm going to tell you a story. And since it's my 97th birthday today, you have to humor an old lady and listen. It's not my story although I was there and lived it right along with all the rest. I lived through a lot of things in all my years, I've seen a lot. I married into the Lopez family and loved each and every member, Santana and Brittany included.

I was there when Noah, oldest son of Dr. and Mrs. Lopez, was killed and 'bout to nearly break all our hearts. And I was there the day they pulled Jesse St. James' truck out of the river and Santana Lopez was charged with his murder, along with Big Sam. For a small town in Alabama, we sure had a lot of goings on. And most were good times but some…

I suppose I'm gettin' ahead of myself. The story I'm going to tell you is the story of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. To understand the two of them, you have to first understand what life was like when they first met.

Santana was the youngest child of Dr. and Mrs. Lopez and spoiled rotten. Her older sister Maria was engaged to be married in the year of 1920 to some nice young man probably too good for the likes of her. Dr. Lopez had spent a fortune on Maria's wedding and their large plantation style home was decorated just beautifully from what I remember.

In those times a man's color would just about all but determine what his life would be like. White or colored. Now Dr. Lopez was not a white man. His family was from Spain, nigh on to royalty from what the rumors were. He came to Alabama determined to make an honest name for himself in medicine. He was kind and hard working and quickly got himself the reputation of being the best doctor in the county. Before long, Dr. Lopez was also marrying the prettiest daughter of the local shopkeeper. And since Dr. Lopez wasn't _colored, _colored, he was accepted and allowed to prosper.

And so, in Lima Alabama, on a sweltering hot day in July, eldest child Maria Lopez was set to marry. Noah was in from college for the summer and if he hadn't been around to keep young Santana in check, Maria probably would have had a nervous break down of some sort.

For you see, Santana was not a typical child. She was independent and headstrong from the start. Even at twelve years old, it was apparent to all that she was going to be a beautiful young woman. If she would only let herself be that was. She much preferred running through the woods and fishing to doing "girl stuff" as she would say. She wore trousers instead of dresses and her hair was almost always loose and free.

But on the day of Maria's wedding, she agreed to wear the ruffled blue dress. But only because Noah had all but begged and promised she would be the prettiest girl in the county. Noah had a way with Santana like no one else did. They were as close as any brother and sister could be and Santana thought her big brother hung the very moon.

That's where our story really begins. Because that's the day that Santana Lopez first met Brittany Pierce.

xxxx

July, 1920

"Come on now Santana, come down from there!" Noah called, standing at the bottom of the old tree house.

Instead of an answer from the girl, Noah ducked as one shiny kitten heeled pump came flying toward his head. With a chuckle, he quickly climbed up the rickety ladder where he found is twelve year old sister shrugging out of her ruffled blue dress leaving herself clad in simply her shift, with a pair of her older brother Julian's trousers and a dress shirt folded neatly off to the side.

"Now 'Tana, you know Maria is gonna tan your hide if you don't put that dress back on! The day has barely started…you can't go streakin' yet!"

The dark haired girl threw a scowl over her shoulder. "And you know I only promised to wear that silly ol' thing through the ceremony. I kept up my end of the bargain. And I ain't streakin'! I'll wear my own clothes. And I'm stayin' up here!"

Noah chuckled again and plopped down onto the makeshift chair and nudged her shoulder with his own. "You can't stay up here. I need you! I heard Momma say that the Pierce's from Valdosta Georgia are here…you know, that travelin' preacher and his family? Mrs. Pierce and Momma go way back. And I need your help getting their daughter Brittany's attention. She's the prettiest girl in the state, next to you of course, and I'm gonna marry her, just as soon as she's of age. But I need you to help me keep her company. And maybe put in a good word for me…'bout how I'm the most charmin', best lookin' fella around these parts."

Santana laughed at the smirk on her brother's face and quickly dressed in the trousers and dress shirt. She even put a tie around her neck for the fancy occasion. "You don't need help any more than a crow needs help flyin'. If this Brittany has a lick of sense, she'll marry you quick. But I'll keep her company for ya, just to make sure she's good enough for you mind ya."

"Deal darlin'." Noah replied with a laugh.

"Don't call me darlin'!" Santana exclaimed, swinging down from the tree house by a rope, completely bypassing the ladder. "Well come on then! Let's go get your girl!"

When Noah finally dropped down next to Santana on the ground, the brunette quickly pounced and hopped onto his back with a laugh. Noah took off at a run and their laughter could be heard over the chatter of all the guests there for the wedding reception. When Noah finally came to a stop, Santana slid from his back in a fit of giggles. As she finally caught her breath, she found herself gazing into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Well hello there Brittany." Noah said smoothly. "Just the girl we have been looking for. My sister Santana and I were just saying, where is that pretty little blonde thing Brittany Pierce? And here you are. How've you been Miss Brittany?"

Seventeen year old Brittany Pierce blushed as pretty as could be under Noah's flirty smile. She was tall and lean with hair that reminded Santana of sunshine. A few freckles were sprinkled over her nose that scrunched slightly when she smiled. Santana just knew right then and there that Brittany Pierce was the prettiest and sweetest girl in the whole state of Alabama. And she also knew that there could be no other girl for her and Noah.

The three wandered off on their own, Noah determined to show Brittany all the prettiest sights the countryside had to offer. From the covered bridge down to the old stone mill, the trio walked and laughed. Noah told story after story and Santana couldn't have been more pleased to hear Brittany's laughter floating with the breeze. The brunette reached back behind her and clasped the blonde's hand in her own. Brittany smiled, right at Santana, and squeezed the hand clasped in her own before the three made their way back toward the Lopez home.

They stopped along the bridge over the railroad tracks at the edge of the Lopez estate. Santana moseyed idly along while Noah pulled Brittany closer to him, a sly smile on his face. Wondering why she was suddenly alone, Santana turned back. As Noah and Brittany's lips met, Santana couldn't help but smile for her brother's sake.

Then a stiff breeze suddenly swept Brittany's hat from her head, and Santana laughed and ran to rescue their damsel's hat from the railroad tracks below. Noah bent quick and pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek before charging down the bank.

"Stay up here with Brittany and cheer me on 'Tana!" Noah called as he passed Santana.

With a laugh, Santana ran back to stand next to Brittany on the bridge and watched as Noah continued to chase the hat along the tracks. Just as he would reach to grab it, the breeze would carry the hat further down. With a final lurch forward, Noah grabbed the hat as his foot slipped in between the railway ties.

He turned the best he could and waved the hat with a flourish to the cheers of the two girls left up on the bridge. He pulled on his boot as hard as he could but it was wedged in between the steel ties. It wasn't until he heard the approaching train whistle that Noah began to actually worry.

The whistle continued to sound as he frantically tried to unlace his boot to pull his foot free. Santana and Brittany's voices changed from laughter to cries as the train continued to barrel down the tracks toward Noah. Santana's screams continued long after the train had come to a stop and the wedding guests had been alerted to the danger.

Brittany held Santana back for as long as she could but her own shock at seeing Noah run over by the train left her half frozen. It was finally Big Sam, the Lopez hired hand that pulled a screaming Santana away from the wreckage.

xxxx

_Present day_

It was raining the day we buried Noah. He was the sweetest boy any of us had ever met and his death nearly killed us all. But no one took it harder than young Santana. Some even assumed she would die of a broken heart right along with him. Her heart was broken alright, but it just kept right on a beatin'.

Brittany stood with the rest that day as they buried Noah but she just couldn't take her eyes off of Santana. The young girl was standing off at the edge of the woods away from the crowd and looking as broken hearted as anything the blonde had ever seen. Santana's dark eyes finally met her own. Brittany said once that she had never seen anything to twist her insides up as bad as the sight of that broken girl.

Brittany went back home to Georgia the day after the funeral. And Santana? Well, Santana coped with the loss of Noah the only way she could. She just quit caring about anything. She basically quit coming home and lived out in the woods with Big Sam and Mercedes.

Mercedes had been the Lopez family servant since before Santana was born and was like a second mother to her. Big Sam was as white as they came with blonde hair and blue eyes. And he was one of the biggest, strongest men in the county. He and Mercedes had been together for years. Back in those days it was illegal for whites to be with coloreds but they couldn't find it to care. They were in love and since Santana had no problem accepting them, they didn't have any problem letting her come and go from their little hut in the woods of the Lopez property.

But even Big Sam, who was as close to Santana as anyone could possibly be now that Noah was gone, couldn't seem to break through the wall the girl had built up. Dr. and Mrs. Lopez were beside themselves with the loss of their oldest son. As much as they wanted to comfort Santana, they simply didn't know how to.

Seasons passed much the same. Before anyone knew it, four years had passed since Noah was killed. Santana was sixteen and Mrs. Lopez knew that if their daughter was to ever come back to the family, something had to be done. So one spring day, she sent word for Santana to please come around for supper.

xxxx

1924

"What'd she say she wanted anyhow?" Santana muttered to Big Sam as they tied the last of the fish together on the string.

"Good Lawd only knows." Sam mumbled in return.

Santana straightened up and stepped out of the river, six fish dangling from the string in her hand. She slung the fish over her shoulder and rolled her denim overalls back down her legs. Sam followed her out of the water.

"But since she don't hardly ever send for you, you best go Miss Santana."

Santana grumbled the whole way back to her parents' house but tried to plaster on a smile as she approached her momma and Mercedes out in the yard shucking corn.

"Hey Momma, hey Mercedes." Santana called. "I brought'cha some honey, oh and some fish for supper."

Mrs. Lopez smiled as she stood to her feet. "Santana darlin', so nice to see you!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Oh, who's that Momma." Santana replied disinterestedly, already gazing back out across the open field to her escape.

"Why Miss Brittany Pierce, you remember her. She's staying with us for the summer. She'll be helping out with young people's services at the church. Oh, Brittany? Come on out here dear!"

Santana tensed as she heard the screen door on the porch slam shut. She turned and was once again met with those brilliant blue eyes. Brittany smiled that same easy, nose scrunching smile that Santana forgot she had missed.

"Brittany," Mrs. Lopez continued. "You remember my youngest, Santana, don't you?"

The blonde nodded slightly from her position leaning against the porch railing. "Why of course I do Mrs. Lopez. Hey there Santana."

Santana just jerked her chin in Brittany's direction as a greeting before sauntering off back out into the woods.

Brittany sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Mrs. Lopez shook her head as she watched her daughter walking further away. "It has to be. Someone has to reach her…help her. Because I can't."

Brittany's gaze fell on Santana's retreating form. From the way the brunette had the fishing pole draped over her shoulder to the way the breeze teased at her hair, the younger girl intrigued the blonde. She nodded resolutely and stepped off the porch, following Santana into the woods.

She followed all the way to the River Club where the local folks went to drink illegally and gamble, also illegally. Brittany swallowed nervously as she peered into the club looking for Santana. She spotted her sitting around a table playing poker with the town sheriff, Finn Hudson.

"You in or out Hudson? Because I am about to take all your money, sucker."

Brittany gritted her teeth and marched up to the table. "Hello there."

Santana sputtered, sending a mouthful of whiskey right into Finn's face before exclaiming, "Well looka here what the cat dragged in! Just what are you doing in a joint like this?"

"I've come to talk to you." Brittany replied meekly.

Santana smirked and turned back to the cards on the table. "Well you're just gonna have to wait. I'm not finished here yet."

Brittany, unused to being ignored in such a manner, growled slightly with her hands on her hips. She quickly reached and swiped all of Santana's money off of the table into her hand and turned on her heel, marching out of the club. "Pardon us boys, but you're just gonna have to excuse Santana here, she's called home for supper."

Santana jumped up from the table and stormed after her. "Now wait just one damn minute! Where the hell do you think you're going with my money?"

"We are going home!" Brittany exclaimed without even casting a glance back toward the brunette.

Santana's jaw dropped. "And just who are you to be tellin' me what to do?"

"I'm the one who's holding your money, that's who." Brittany replied evenly. "Now come on!"

Santana ground to a halt. "I will leave here when I am damn well ready and not a minute before. I am not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Brittany exclaimed, finally turning to face Santana. "And stop being so selfish and hurting your momma the way you are. I know you miss Noah but turnin' your back on your family won't help matters one bit!"

"Excuse me?" Santana marched up to Brittany until they were standing toe to toe. She narrowed her eyes and glared up at the taller blonde. "You don't know a damn thing about me so don't act like you do."

Brittany sighed and pouted but didn't back down from Santana. "I'm trying to _get_ to know you if you'd just give me the chance. Just spend a little time with me…maybe it won't be so bad. Besides…you're not the only one who lost Noah. Everybody misses him…including me. But…I wanna get to know _you_ Santana."

Santana eyed Brittany warily. "Suit yourself." She stomped past the blonde moving away from the club. When the brunette realized Brittany wasn't following she stopped and glanced back over her shoulder, hands on her hips. "Well, you comin' or ain't ya?"

Brittany scampered off after the fiery brunette. By the time she caught up to her, they had made their way back to the train tracks were a train was standing idle. Before the blonde could even question, Santana was pulling her up into the open car.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Brittany asked timidly, glancing around at her surroundings.

Santana pursed her lips and cocked a lone brow. "You always this squeamish? You gotta live a little blondie. Don't be so prudish!"

"Pr-I am not prudish!" Brittany exclaimed indignantly. "I am simply not accustomed to acting in ways unbecoming of a lady."

Santana squawked with laughter. "You sound like some kind of peacock all flustered. Or that silly little Rachel Berry who never shuts her pie hole."

Before Brittany could respond, the train lurched into motion. The blonde's eyes bulged and she clamped her mouth shut and reached out to steady herself. Santana grabbed her flailing arm before Brittany could fall and pulled her close, steadying her. The taller girl felt her breath hitch as Santana released her with a smirk.

"So…where we headed on this here train?" Brittany asked quietly, her heartbeat finally slowing as Santana stepped away.

"This here train cuts right through Shanty Town."

"The tent community?" Brittany cried. "Why…there's stabbings and all other kinds of meanness that goes on there! Will we be safe?"

Santana glanced up from where she had squatted next to the boxes stacked into the train car. She smiled up at the blonde, for once not feeling the need to joke or tease. "We'll be safe Brittany. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Brittany blushed and dropped her gaze with a shy smile. Santana couldn't remember ever seeing anything so pretty.

xxxx

_Present Day_

That night, as the train rolled through the tent community, Santana began to throw food out of the train car to the folks gathered and living along the tracks. Oh of course Brittany protested at first, claiming it wasn't their food to give away. But Santana just shrugged and said she considered it her own Christian duty to feed the hungry.

Brittany could have reminded the brunette that it had been years since she had last set foot in a church. But instead, she just watched as Santana smiled and laughed along with the children running with the train and reaching to catch the food she was throwing. When Santana turned back to Brittany with a questioning gaze, the blonde shook her head with a laugh and scooted in closer toward the door. She pulled some canned goods of some sort from Santana's hand and chucked it out of the train.

The two of them were inseparable after that night. Even after Santana taunted Brittany's fear of jumping from the still moving train. In the end, Brittany had to end up practically carrying Santana two miles back to town after she landed wrong and twisted her ankle. The brunette decided then that just maybe this Brittany Pierce was just as wonderful as she remembered.

And so, as the summer carried on and Brittany's 21st birthday came around, Santana was determined to show her new best friend a real good time. She got more than she even bargained for because that turned out to be the first night that she ever kissed Brittany Pierce.

xxxx

Summer 1924

Santana was dressed in a bright blue men's dress shirt and brown trousers. Around her neck was a short necktie. She had specifically picked that shirt knowing it would match Brittany's eyes.

"Santana, where did you say we were goin' tonight? Are we gonna hop another train or something?"

The brunette turned to find Brittany dressed in a pale yellow dress and chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Santana felt her stomach flip-flop at the sight of the blonde.

"I didn't say Britt-Britt. It's a surprise. But I got a few other surprises for you before tonight. It's your birthday and you are going to have the best night of your life! But first, a picnic, just you and me."

Brittany's face lit up at the mention of a picnic. "Oh San, that does sound wonderful! I love picnics!"

"I know you do." Santana replied smugly. "And we're going to my very own special spot so you best get ready."

A short time later, the two piled into Santana's car. Well really it was her older brother Julian's car that she often took without permission. They drove for about a half an hour before coming to a stop out in a wide open field with nothing but one large tree right in the middle of it. The tree cast a huge shadow, blocking the hot afternoon sun.

Santana spread a blanket on the ground in the shade and began to empty their basket. When she was satisfied everything was placed just right, she stood to her feet.

"Now B, you stay right here. No matter what, don't you move a muscle."

Brittany looked up at her from her spot leaning against the tree with a questioning gaze. Santana just smirked. She picked up an empty jar and sauntered off toward a large tree stump about a hundred yards from where Brittany sat under the tree.

Even from there, Brittany could see the bees swarming around that stump. Easily thousands of them. As soon as it became apparent what Santana was up to, the blonde shot to her feet. She watched helplessly as Santana reached right inside that stump and pulled out a large chunk of honey comb and eased it into the jar. The bees were swarming and Santana's whole left arm and shoulder were covered. She could see the smug grin on the brunette's face as she slowly made her way back towards the tree.

By the time Santana arrived back to Brittany's side, the bees had lost interest in her completely. Santana continued to grin cheekily as Brittany could only stare slack jawed.

"Well, go on…taste it." Santana said quietly, extending the jar toward the blonde.

Brittany swallowed thickly. "Why-why would you do that? You could have been killed! That's…th-there's a million bees easy over there! And you just reached right into the middle of 'em."

"A million?" Santana scoffed. "I hope it's not up to you to teach those brats arithmetic at the church. Ain't no more than a few hundred." As Brittany just continued to stare, Santana felt a nervous tingle start up her spine. "Oh, come on now. Don't you want it? I got it just for you…Don't be mad at me Brittany. I do it all the time. I never get stung, honest!"

"I'm not mad at ya Santana." Brittany replied quietly. "I just…you just scared me is all."

Santana smiled then, realizing the blond wasn't angry with her. "Good. I'd hate for ya to be mad at me. Especially what with it being your birthday and all. Well come on then, let's eat!"

The girls ate their food and enjoyed the breeze under the tree. Brittany told Santana of her life back in Georgia, of her fat cat named Lord Tubbington, and how as a child she used to imagine the crickets chirping outside her windows were telling stories that only she could hear. And about how when she was a child, her teachers decided she just couldn't learn. But look at her now, teaching youth classes at the church.

Santana called those teachers a number of words that caused the blonde to blush and in turn promised to help teach Brittany to fly fish. Before long, the brunette declared it was time to move on so they packed up their picnic and loaded everything back into the car.

Brittany was noticeably nervous when Santana pulled the car to a stop outside the River Club just after dark.

"Don't be scared silly." Santana said, poking the blonde's side playfully. "You are gonna have a load of fun, just you wait and see! You are gonna drink, and then we are gonna play poker."

Brittany allowed Santana to pull her into the club but almost turned and ran when a bottle of cold beer was pressed into her hand. "Thank you kindly Santana, but I have never played poker and I never drink so…"

"We'll see about that." Santana replied, once again sporting that cheeky grin that Brittany had come to both love and hate.

The crowd gathered in the club gave a cheer and welcomed the birthday girl in. Within an hour, Brittany had drunk four beers and even Santana was amazed at how quickly the blonde picked up poker. In fact, Brittany had won almost a week's pay from Finn Hudson.

A little later in the evening, dancing broke out in the club. Santana stood and reached for Brittany's hand with that damned smirk. The blonde bit her lip nervously and replied that she had never really danced much.

"Well, you never drank either and look how well that's going!" Santana replied. "Come on, dance with me."

For the rest of the night, Brittany was in Santana's arms on the dance floor. Santana couldn't remember a time since Noah died that she had felt as happy and content as when she held the taller woman flush against her. When the crowd finally started to thin out, the brunette led Brittany down to the river's edge. Giggling, they both shimmied out of their clothes and waded out into the calm water.

"I have never had a better day." Brittany said in awe as she collapsed onto the bank next to where Santana was sitting under the moon light a while later.

The brunette smiled and leaned to the side, nudging Brittany's shoulder with her own. "What are you gonna do with all that loot you took from Hudson tonight?"

Brittany threw her head back and laughed. "I am gonna buy us some more beer. Oh good Lord, San, what is your momma gonna say when she sees us both…well…drunk?"

"You need to stop worrying so much about what other people think." Santana replied. "You need to do for yourself once in a while. I mean you're always doing what everybody else wants of you. You took care of your daddy when he took sick, you teach all those blasted little kids at the church school, and you're gonna take care of your momma-"

"I know, I know." Brittany said with a sigh. "And I'm gonna marry the man I'm supposed to."

Santana felt her stomach drop. "You're getting married?"

Brittany sighed again. "Yeah. At the end of the summer. Momma just sent in a letter that Jesse St. James asked to marry me. He's got money and can help take care of Momma so…"

"Do you love him?" The words flew from Santana's mouth before she could stop them. Brittany was as startled to hear them as Santana was to have said them. The brunette's intense gaze was just as startling.

"Oh San, I don't hardly know him. But I know I have to marry him. But my God, I am gonna miss you."

Santana for some unexplained reason felt tears start to pool. "Don't marry him. You could stay here with me…your momma too!"

Brittany smiled sweetly in the moonlight. "San, you couldn't be any sweeter to me if you tried. This has been the best birthday of my whole life."

"No foolin'?" Santana whispered, inching closer to the blonde.

Brittany licked her lips, her own gaze drawn to Santana's full ones. "No foolin'." She whispered in return.

Neither was sure who moved first, but the next they realized, their lips were pressed softly together. And then Santana lifted her hand to cup Brittany's cheek as the kiss deepened. The blonde whimpered as Santana eased her backwards to lie on the river bank. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Brittany finally pulled away, panting for air.

With a laugh, she pushed herself up off of the bank and dove back into the river. Santana just watched her go, not seeing anything to laugh about.

xxxx

_Present Day_

A few weeks later, Brittany left Lima and returned home to Georgia. She of course invited Santana to the wedding but the brunette outright refused to go. She did however, sneak off with her brother's car to watch from a distance as a man with a mop of curly hair swept a laughing Brittany into his arms and carried her into their large home. The man returned outside again and then carried Brittany's momma into the house as well.

Santana clenched her jaw and slapped the tree she was leaning against. She jumped back into her car and drove away, swearing to never see Brittany again.

Santana Lopez was a stubborn girl. She lasted three more years before she saw Brittany again. But eventually, her curiosity, and her heart, got the better of her and Santana took off to Georgia with one of her momma's best pies.

What she found that day in Georgia would set off a chain reaction with consequences lasting for years to come.

xxxx

1927

Santana pulled to a stop outside the home she had only seen once before. It was large, impressively so. Carrying her pie, she climbed the steps up the front porch and knocked on the screen door. An older woman came to the door, Brittany's mother she supposed.

"Hi there, is Brittany around?" Santana asked with a smile. "Just tell her the bee charmer from Alabama is here to see her."

The woman looked confused but turned and headed back into the house without allowing Santana to come inside. The brunette turned and gazed back out across the grass to where she had stood hidden those years ago when she watched Brittany and her new husband.

"Santana Lopez."

Santana turned and smiled, seeing Brittany leaning against the door frame as pretty as a picture. Her hair was styled in the latest fashion and her dress looked crisp and new.

"Brittany." Santana said softly, stepping closer to the screen door, her heart thundering in her chest. "You've got a real nice home here Britt. It's real nice. You look real nice too."

"Santana…you look…so grown up." The blonde said shyly, unable to meet Santana's eye. "I just bet all the boys love you. Tell me, have you got a steady fella yet Santana?"

Santana felt her cheeks blushing. "Well, I got a few. But I haven't decided on one just yet. Finn is jonesin' for me pretty good but…"

"Finn Hudson?" Brittany exclaimed. "Santana, he's not nearly good enough for you."

Before Santana could respond, a voice sounded from inside the house. "Brittany, honey, who's that down there?"

Santana saw a flash of fear in those normally bright blue eyes and the blonde turned quickly and looked over her shoulder. The cheek that had previously been hidden from view was seen to be swollen and purple with a bruise. Santana gasped.

"What the hell happened to you?" She pulled the screen door open and stepped closer, attempting to turn Brittany's face to get a better look.

Brittany just tried to shrug out of her grasp. "Nothin-"

"Nothin', then how'd you get that shiner?"

Brittany glanced over her shoulder once again. "I think you best go on home now Santana."

"Brittany?" the male voice called again. "I asked who was at the door."

Santana clenched her fists. "Did he hit you? Is that how you got that black eye?"

"Now, San…" Brittany replied, flinching as Santana's fingers grazed the tender bruise.

Santana was furious in an instant. "That son of a bitch, I'll kill him! I'm gonna have a little conversation with him! Teach him to pick on someone his own size! That god-damned son of a bi-"

"No Santana!" Brittany cried, pushing her back out the door. "You are not gonna do anything. You are gonna go home. If you care for me, if you really do, you will turn around and leave right now. This instant…you understand?"

Santana stood frozen on that porch as Brittany slipped further inside and latched the screen door behind her. The brunette finally turned and kicked the porch railing on her way down before jumping into her car and speeding off, dirt and gravel spraying behind her. She wanted more than anything at that second to drag Brittany out of that house. But how could she go against Brittany's wishes?

She drove all the way back to her parents house and stormed into the kitchen where Mercedes was cooking. Santana ranted and raved about what she had seen, so much so that her own mother came running to see what the trouble was.

"Now don't you worry about Miz Brittany." Mercedes scolded. "She is a grown woman and knows what's best for her."

Santana flopped down into a kitchen chair with a sigh. "I ain't so sure sometimes. She's too good to take care of her own self."

Another six months passed just the same. Santana fretted over Brittany but just drank the nights away at the River Club trying to forget her worries. Until one day when a letter came for Santana. In it was an obituary for Brittany's mother and a card with one sentence. _Please come for me._

Well, Santana and Big Sam were in the car and headed to Georgia before daybreak the following day. Before the car even pulled to a complete stop, Santana was hurdling herself out of the car and bounding up the steps. She ran all the way upstairs to where she found Brittany staring out of the window all sad and forlorn like. She looked as if she hadn't a friend in the world.

Santana stopped at the top of the stairs and felt her heart just breaking.

"My momma died." Came the quiet voice from beside the window. "And I'm pregnant."

Santana slipped quietly to the blonde and perched lightly on the window sill facing her. "I've come to take you home with me."

Brittany met Santana's gaze then and the brunette felt anger boiling at the bruise marring her pale cheek. The blonde nodded and allowed Santana to take her hand and pull her up from the rocking chair. Together they packed as many of Brittany's things into her big trunk as they could.

Big Sam was just loading that trunk into the back of the car when Jesse St. James came storming into his house through a back door.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Brittany froze in the doorway but Santana just continued picking up boxes to take to the car. "Just what it looks like. Your wife is leaving you mister." The brunette responded, reaching for another box.

Jesse scoffed. "Like hell she is."

Before Santana could drop her boxes, Jesse grabbed Brittany by the wrist and slung her around toward the staircase. Santana heard the slap ring through the hallway and Brittany's cry as she fell against the banister.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you touch her!" Santana came barreling into the hall and threw herself on Jesse's back, swinging her fists and kicking like a mad woman.

Jesse just laughed and spun her around ignoring Brittany begging him not to hurt her. He finally slammed the brunette back into the doorway where she slumped, winded. Jesse stood over her panting, staring down at her. Before he could decide what to do next, Brittany was clawing at his face screaming at him to leave Santana alone.

He swiftly back handed her before grabbing her roughly and tossing the blonde over his shoulder. He was halfway up the stairs before Santana managed to get herself to her feet and Big Sam came running back in from the commotion.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said lowly. "Otherwise, you might upset Big Sam here and he can get pretty mean. No tellin' just what he might do."

Sam pulled a switchblade from his pocket and ran the tip of the blade across his thumb, narrowing his eyes as a thin line of blood sprang to the surface.

Jesse swallowed as he took in Sam's menacing gaze. He quickly set Brittany back down on her own feet and released her. "Go on then, get outta here you whore."

Brittany winced and dropped her gaze to the floor as she took the first step away from her husband, cowering against the wall. Santana reached out a hand to encourage the woman. Brittany finally looked up and the briefest of smiles began to pull at her lips as she saw Santana reaching for her. Before the blonde could take another step, Jesse twisted and delivered a boot to her back, sending her flying down the stairs. Brittany landed face first on her stomach with a cry as Santana sprang from her spot to rush at Jesse.

Big Sam grabbed her around the waist before she could get far. The blonde's pained whimper behind her quickly brought Santana to her senses and she rushed to help Brittany up. She and Sam together pulled Brittany to her feet and out the door toward the car.

Santana stopped once in the doorway and turned back with a snarl. "If you ever, _ever,_ touch her again I will kill you."

By the time Santana jumped into the car, Brittany was already pulling off her wedding ring and tossing it off to the side. "I sure scared him didn't I?" Santana said smugly as she cranked the engine to life.

Brittany nodded and burrowed into Santana's side, draping an arm around her waist. "You sure did."

Santana pulled Brittany closer trying to ignore the way the blonde was shaking. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they sped down the long driveway back toward home. Back toward Lima, Alabama.

xxxx

Santana and Mercedes tended to Brittany like overprotective mother hens once back at the Lopez home in Lima. Even Mrs. Lopez declared Jesse St. James a scoundrel and swore to turn the dogs on him if he ever showed his face there again.

Later that night, after Santana was certain everyone had gone to bed, she knocked softly on the guest bedroom door. Had she not been straining to hear she would have missed Brittany's soft "come in."

Santana slipped into the room and softly shut the door behind her. "I just wanted to check on you." She whispered. "Make sure you're alright…"

Brittany was sitting up against the headboard with her arms clasped around her drawn up knees and smiled tiredly. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Santana replied with a chuckle. "It's no wonder really, the day you had. Can I get you anything?"

Brittany sighed and shook her head. Santana nodded, her own head hanging. "But-"

"Yeah?" The brunette quickly asked, desperate to be helpful. She was rewarded with a shy smile from Brittany.

"But…maybe you could…lie here with me? Just for a little while?"

Santana grinned and quickly slipped into the bed next to Brittany. She turned her body toward the blonde and touched her shoulder gently. "I missed you somethin' awful."

Brittany nodded in agreement and sighed again before looking up into Santana's stormy dark eyes. The brunette let her gaze wander to the bruises on her pale face from where Jesse had struck her. A second later, light as a feather, Santana caressed Brittany's face.

Something like a whimper escaped Brittany's lips as she turned her face to press a kiss into the palm of Santana's hand. The blonde wasn't surprised at the way her heart was beating in her chest. She had known for some time that she cared deeply about Santana. She just wasn't certain what to do about it or what it meant exactly.

As Santana continued to gently caress her cheek, Brittany dropped her gaze. "What's the matter?" Santana asked softly. "What are ya scared of? Jesse ain't gonna ever touch you again."

Brittany couldn't help the tears the leaked from her eyes at Santana's gentle touch. "Hey now," Santana cried. "What's this? Honey, don't cry now. Please don't cry."

Santana pulled the blonde into her arms and held her while she continued to sob. Finally, a few minutes later, Brittany pulled away and ran a shaking hand over her wet face. "I'm sorry." She croaked.

"You just-you just cry all you want to." Santana replied softly. "I reckon you've earned it if anybody has. But don't you worry anymore, you're safe now. You're with me."

Brittany finally smiled before pulling Santana closer and throwing her arms around the smaller woman. "Thank you." She whispered. "I won't leave you again. I just don't believe I could. I've thought about you so much since I got married. I-I just love you Santana Lopez."

"No foolin'?" Santana asked, pulling away enough to look into Brittany's watery blue eyes.

Brittany raised her own hand to cup Santana's cheek and smiled again. "No foolin'."

Santana kissed her then, soft and steady. When she attempted to deepen the kiss, Brittany let her. Santana moaned as she pulled the blonde closer. Brittany felt her face flush as Santana gently eased her back down onto the bed, much like she did on the riverbank those years ago. Suddenly it wasn't Santana pressing down on her though, it was Jesse and Brittany shuddered involuntarily.

When Santana felt Brittany freeze beneath her, she pulled back worried. "What is it? Brittany, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Santana brushed blonde hair away from Brittany's face so tenderly, it made the older woman tear up all over again. "You didn't do anything wrong San." She finally murmured. "Jesse…he…even if I didn't want…he would make me…"

Brittany flinched as she felt Santana tense against her. She certainly wasn't afraid of the brunette but the anger she felt radiating off of the smaller woman made her shudder.

"That no good, low life, god-damned son of a bitch!" Santana all but yelled, shooting upright in the bed. "I'll kill him! Nobody can do that to you Brittany, I'm gonna kill him!"

Brittany reached and gripped Santana tightly by the shoulders before she could actually rise to her feet. "Santana, you stop that! It's over and done and you're not going to kill anyone. It's done, you hear me?"

"But you can't just expect me to let that son of a bitch live after what you just told me? To just ignore it…after what he's done to you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Santana, it's over and done." Brittany replied, soothing dark hair back from her furrowed brow. "Just let it go, honey. I'm safe with you now and I'm fine, really I am."

Santana stared intently at the blonde before her as if trying to decide for herself whether or not to believe Brittany's words. Without warning, she threw her arms around Brittany and crushed their bodies together in a tight embrace. "I love you Brittany." She whispered into her ear.

Brittany squeezed the smaller woman tighter and smiled. "I love you too Santana. So much…Stay with me tonight?"

Santana pulled back and smiled tenderly. With a nod, she pulled Brittany against her and they slid back down under the blankets. The brunette pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead and hummed softly until the blonde's breathing finally evened out into sleep. Only then did Santana close her own eyes to allow sleep to claim her.

xxxx

In the weeks to follow, Santana continued to dote on Brittany and fuss over her. At night, Santana would slip into bed with Brittany and the two would talk and kiss until the early morning hours.

The night Santana finally touched her, Brittany was certain she would faint from anticipation she wanted it so badly. The blonde finally sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head, bearing herself for Santana to see.

"Isn't this what you want?" Brittany rasped. Santana nodded dumbly. "Me too." She replied with a chuckle. "But I'm frightened."

Santana couldn't hide a grin at hearing that Brittany wanted her too before turning serious. "Don't be scared Britt-Britt. I love you. Let me show you. I'd never hurt you, I swear it."

At Brittany's timid nod, Santana leaned down over the blonde and pressed their lips together again. She pulled away just long enough to shimmy out of her own nightshirt. Brittany gasped at the feel of warm skin brushing her own. Santana smiled and leaned back in for a kiss.

She continued kissing Brittany until the blonde was arching up from the bed from her touch. She kissed her until the blonde's panting was finally lessened as she came down from her high. She wrapped her arms securely around the blonde and when Brittany grinned lazily back up at her, Santana smirked back.

xxxx

_Present Day _

Santana and Brittany were once again inseparable. It was as if they were right back there in that summer when they first fell in love. Santana learned to take her time with Brittany, knowing how scared she was after being with Jesse and how rough he had been with her. She learned to be gentle and instead of Brittany being taken rough like, she learned to give herself over to Santana's gentle hands. There never was a match better made in heaven. Santana was as devoted to Brittany as anyone could be and vice versa.

Mercedes and Big Sam moved into the Lopez home when Dr. and Mrs. Lopez and most of the servants moved closer into town. The girls certainly didn't mind the extra privacy. It was so unheard of back then for two women to be together. So the fewer people to gawk and gossip the better. They knew Big Sam and Mercedes didn't mind none, what with them being a socially unacceptable mix themselves.

They passed the next nine months as comfortable as could be. On the night Brittany gave birth, Santana was pacing out in the hall like a nervous father. We all laughed and laughed at her after it was all said and done. But we understood why she was so scared.

After the beatins' that Jesse gave her, Santana was worried Brittany's body couldn't take the strain of childbirth. Mercedes and Dr. Lopez quickly shooed Santana out of the room, leaving her to pace in the halls. But we needn't have worried; Brittany came through the birthing just fine.

She named him Noah Jr. Santana smiled and felt tears stinging to her eyes. And when Brittany declared the baby's last name as "Lopez", poor Santana nigh on had a fit she was so touched. She cried and kissed them both while we all who witnessed the scene just laughed. Only when Brittany scolded us for pokin' fun at her woman did we quiet down and leave the lovebirds be.

Dr. Lopez was so excited for the couple that he borrowed money for the girls to start up their very own café. Mercedes did most of the cookin' with Santana's help. Brittany was of little help in the kitchen as recipes were never very easy for her, said they confused her. But she worked out with the customers and served every meal with a smile. Any time some poor soul turned up who couldn't pay for food, Brittany would shrug and serve up a hot plate from her own pay.

She even let the old tramp Schuester stop in every other morning for breakfast and gave him a warm blanket when he had no where else to stay for the night. There was never a soul as gentle and kind as Brittany Pierce.

Big Sam ran the barbeque out back and that little café quickly became the most popular spot in the county. Santana was a natural at runnin' a business. She had a good head on her shoulders that one. We were all proud of those girls, and Sam and Mercedes too.

Life carried on just fine until the day Jesse St. James got word he had a son in Alabama.

xxxx

1928

Big Sam didn't see Jesse St. James slowly patrolling through town. Had he seen him, he would have told Miss Brittany to keep inside with Noah Jr. And he certainly wouldn't have left her and Mercedes at home alone that night.

Sam and Santana were working late that night in the café, serving the last slice of pie to Sheriff Hudson. When Mercedes and Sam's little girl Idgie came barging into the café screaming that the Klan was at their house, the two lit out toward home with the sheriff close behind.

When they got to the house, a cross was burning right there in the front yard for all to see. They had pulled Mercedes out of the house and were whipping her with a horse whip. She refused to cry though, not even when Santana and Big Sam ran towards them. Santana felt her shoulder slice open as she blocked the strike from landing on Mercedes. Sam and Finn finally broke the ruckus up, mostly due to the sheriff firing three rounds into the air from his pistol.

Santana winced and felt her nerves calming as the commotion died down until she heard Brittany scream from inside the house. She shot to her feet and raced back into the house in time to see Jesse kick Brittany in the stomach where she has sprawled on the floor. Before Jesse could turn back to the baby's bed to grab him, Santana and Big Sam had both thrown themselves at him.

Once Sam pushed Jesse back into the wall and held him, Santana rushed to gather Noah Jr. into her arms. She quickly dropped to her knees next to where Brittany was pushing herself up from the floor. Sheriff Hudson shoved Jesse back out of the house but decided he couldn't arrest him or it would stir up more trouble than it was worth. He simply told those "Georgia Boys" to get back home where they belonged.

Santana yelled after them, swearing she would kill Jesse St. James for touching her Brittany again and trying to take off with Noah Jr.

Brittany just threw her arms around Santana and the baby, all three of them crying. Sam and Brittany helped tend to Mercedes and Santana's shoulder once everyone had scattered away and little Noah went back to sleep.

Mercedes was moving slowly the next day but refused to take a day to rest. She was already in the kitchen the next day fixing breakfast when Santana and Brittany stumbled in from their bedroom.

xxxx

_Present Day _

From then on, Brittany was afraid to let Noah out of her sight for more than a few seconds. Santana was almost as bad.

But finally a few months passed with no further trouble and Brittany relaxed enough to go to a church revival the next town over to spend the night. Santana was working in town and left little Noah Jr. with Mercedes and Big Sam.

No one has really got a real clear idea of what happened next. No one except Mercedes, Santana, Big Sam, and now myself have ever really known what happened that night. All that anybody else knows is that night when Brittany was out is the last night anyone ever saw or heard from Jesse St. James.

The only reason I'm tellin' now is because there ain't anyone else around that this story could ever hurt. They're all dead and gone now so I can say that Mercedes killed Jesse St. James when he tried to run off with little Noah Jr. After he slugged her good, Mercedes was lucky to come to in time to whack Jesse over the head with her iron frying pan before he could get away. Big Sam helped her hide the body until Santana could be sent for at the café.

Together, the three of them did what had to be done. Before she died Mercedes told me they served Jesse St. James right up in that barbeque out back. Said they even got compliments that it was the best barbeque to ever grace the county. Now I don't know if that's true or not. I guess the only one who knows for sure is Jesse St. James and he ain't talkin'.

Years finally passed easily for the couple. Little Noah Jr. had just turned five when the next sign of trouble arose.

xxxx

1932

Brittany was still teaching in that children's class at the church and helping out in the café too. They were as happy as they could be, except for that pesky sheriff from Georgia always snoopin' around trying to find out just what had happened to Jesse St. James. He questioned Santana and Big Sam almost monthly.

Even Brittany started wondering if maybe Santana hadn't killed Jesse but the brunette always swore that she hadn't. But in the still of the night after the two women had made love to each other, Brittany told Santana it didn't matter much to her whether she killed him or not. As long as they were all safe and secure that was enough for her. Santana just assured her that Jesse St. James would never bother them again but would never give any more detail.

One sunny afternoon, much like the one when they met, Santana and Brittany were entertaining that Georgia sheriff when they heard screams coming from the railroad tracks. When they heard someone yell Noah's name, both immediately fought memories of that day they met down, and rushed to where they saw Big Sam running to them, their little boy in his arms.

They rushed to the hospital with him, Santana and Brittany neither one hardly able to contain themselves. In the end, Noah lost his left arm. But otherwise he would pull through just fine. Santana tried to hold back laughter when after they all came home from the hospital, Brittany insisted on a funeral for little Noah's arm, tombstone and all.

They buried it right there in the town cemetery, Mercedes sniffling quietly while Brittany solemnly said a few words over the departed limb. Noah Jr. remained the sweet boy they all knew him as. It was clear he had someone watching him over that day. But then it began to rain and it rained for a solid month.

That one day of visiting Brittany after she was married set the whole chain of events in motion. For it was because of that day, more than five years later that Santana and Big Sam were arrested for the murder of Jesse St. James when after a month of heavy rain that truck of St. James' was found from the bottom of the river where they stashed it.

That very day that the truck was pulled from the river was the day Santana and Big Sam were arrested for the murder of Jesse St. James.

xxxx

1933

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left your home with Santana Lopez? Then why did you agree to leave your stable home to traipse across Alabama with a no good scoundrel." The prosecuting attorney asked.

Brittany nodded and answered that yes she did know she was pregnant.

The attorney continued to ask a barrage of questions without giving the blonde a chance to answer. Brittany chewed on her bottom lip nervously, waiting for a chance to voice her opinion.

"You blasted, hot aired son of a bitch, why don't you give her a chance to answer your question?" Santana called from the defendant's table.

Brittany dropped her head and fought to keep the smile from her face even as the Judge admonished Santana for speaking out of turn. The presiding Judge then gently suggested she answer the question.

"Because," Brittany said softly. "Because she is the best friend I have ever had…and I love her. I love her."

Santana felt certain that even if the Judge found her guilty and sentenced her to hang by her neck that she could die happy having heard Brittany utter those words for all the court to hear.

Instead, as Reverend Boothby took the stand and pronounced under oath that both Santana and Big Sam were present at the annual revival and could not possibly have been in town to murder Jesse St. James, she found herself promising to do all manner of immoral things to one Brittany Pierce.

When the Judge declared them innocent of the charges, Brittany was the first to throw her arms around the small brunette. In fact she lifted the shorter woman off of her feet with the force of the hug. As she pulled away, Rev. Boothby smirked and reached for Santana's hand.

"See you in church Sunday Sister Lopez."

Santana's jaw dropped. "I cannot believe that he agreed to come testify to that, under oath, and on the Bible no less!"

Brittany just laughed. "Well if anyone had bothered to look, he actually swore on a first edition copy of Moby Dick, not the Bible. And as I happened to suggest that perhaps as penance for your wicked deeds you would be in church every Sunday from here till the end of time, he gladly accepted my proposal."

Santana scoffed. "You did not promise him that I would be in church every Sunday."

"Oh yes, I did indeed." Brittany responded with her own smirk. "And I never break my word."

Santana had to laugh, realizing she had just been bested. "I will never forgive you for this, as long as I live. Not sure what's worse…church or jail."

Brittany just laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around Santana's small frame. "Oh you. You love me and you know it. Church or not."

xxxx

_Present Day_

And so, Santana and Big Sam were quickly cleared of any wrong doing in the death of Jesse St. James. Santana, true to Brittany's word, never missed a Sunday in church from that day forward. Even if she did sleep through many a service.

One would have thought that the hard times were behind the couple at that point. And for a time they were. Until that fall when Brittany first lost her appetite. We all worried for her, none of us were used to seeing her so tired and disinterested.

Brittany was dying, we all could see that. One day, when I was sittin' with her, waiting for Santana to come back from playing with little Noah Jr., Brittany told me that she knew she was in love with Santana that very first day she met her. When Santana was begrudgingly dressed in that ruffled blue dress, scraped knees and all. I never forgot the smile on Brittany's face as she told me about that day.

xxxx

Winter, 1933

By the time Brittany would let Dr. Lopez have a look at her, he sadly declared that the cancer had already spread and was so bad she didn't have more than a few weeks left to live.

Santana moved Brittany into her family's house in town where Dr. Lopez could keep a closer eye on her. Mercedes moved in to the town home with her and never once left her side. While everyone else was fussing over Brittany, Santana just prayed for a miracle. She did her best to be there for both Noah and his momma. But she refused to let anyone see how her heart was plum breakin' in two.

One day, when little Noah Jr. came moping in from his baseball game, Santana quickly ushered him out of his momma's sick room and gave him quite the talkin' to. By the time she was finished with him, Noah was certain that he would be the best one armed baseball player to ever pitch in the major leagues.

Brittany smiled weakly as Noah came bounding into her room and telling her all about how Santana had taught him how to hit without being scared of the ball hitting him, mainly by allowing the ball to peg him good but how he never shed a tear.

"She hit you?" she asked weakly. "If I recall, she hit me once too…only I believe I did cry."

Santana tended to Brittany better than the most devoted nurse ever could. During the day, Santana would tell her tales of the café and of those from town. At night, she would hold the blonde close and whisper just how much she loved her. Santana refused to give up hope until the time came when no manner of begging could convince Brittany to eat a bite due to the pain she was in. Santana would perch by her bed, just waiting for any coherent moment from the blonde.

Days passed where Brittany was only awake a few hours at a time and still, Santana was convinced if the blonde would just eat something, anything, she would regain her strength. And so, any time Brittany was awake, Santana would try to find something that the blonde had a taste for, even though she knew the blonde was just humoring her.

"Isn't there anything you would eat?" Santana asked, gently brushing sweaty blonde hair from Brittany's brow.

With a groan, Brittany swallowed, her dry throat making even that small task painful. She knew she was dying but that Santana was holding out any hope possible. She licked her chapped lips and allowed a small smile to tease the corner of her mouth, thinking of how stubborn her lover was. "Some honey. Do we have any honey?"

Santana shook her head. "We don't. But I'll go get you some." She quickly jumped from the bed and strode toward the door, happy to have a task. But she stopped before exiting the room. "I'll be back shortly with the honey. Don't you go anywhere now, ya hear?"

Brittany knew Santana was trying to keep her tone light but the brunette refused to turn back and look at her before setting off in search of the seemingly one thing Brittany wanted. She returned a short time later and found the blonde sleeping peacefully. She gently nudged Brittany awake before dipping one finger into the jar.

Santana smirked slightly as she reached her finger, tip covered in honey, toward Brittany's lips. The blonde wrapped her lips around the tip of Santana's finger, her tongue weakly stroking to clean it of the honey. As the brunette pulled her finger from Brittany's lips, the blonde smiled and wrapped her hand around Santana's wrist.

"There's-there's so much I want to tell you." Santana muttered sadly. "I love you Brittany."

"Oh 'Tana." Brittany whispered. "You've never had to tell me. I've always known. You've made certain that I've always known. I just…hate to leave you."

"Then don't!" Santana cried, tears beginning to flow. "Don't leave me, please! I need you; I just can't do without you!"

Santana buried her head in Brittany's shoulder as sobs shook her small frame.

"Baby." Brittany said softly. "Will you do something for me? Make sure little Noah graduates. He's smart…so much smarter than I ever was. Make him use that brain God gave him."

Santana nodded as she pulled herself up to hover over the blonde once again. "I promise." She whispered. "We'll make you proud, I promise. You'll see. Is there…is there anything I can do for you?"

Brittany smiled widely then. "Yeah. Tell me a story you old bee charmer. I do love your stories Santana Lopez. Tell me the one about the lake…and the ducks. I love ducks…"

Santana choked out a laugh and nodded. She slowly stood from the bed, edged closer to the window and peered out as she began her story of the ducks landing on the lake only to have their feet frozen when the temperature dropped suddenly. Instead of just giving up and dying, those ducks just flew that lake all the way to Georgia somewhere.

As Santana tearfully finished telling her story, she heard a soft shuddering sigh from the bed behind her. Brittany was gone before Santana could even gather her into her arms.

xxxx

_Present Day_

The very second that Brittany breathed her last, a great wind shook the house and rattled all the shutters closed. Old Mercedes said it was the wind to carry Brittany's soul home to heaven. But Santana just shook her head through her tears and said that wind was the world's howling and mourning at the loss of the sweetest soul to ever live.

It was two hours before Santana could be calmed enough to even let them come for the body.

The entire town, and even some from a few towns over, came out for Brittany's funeral. I don't even think she ever realized the way she touched the folks of Lima. She used to say she wanted to have a story to tell someday. She never even realized that her life was already a story, a story of hope…of love. It was a beautiful, sunny day, the day we buried Brittany. Just the kind of day she loved.

Even the old vagabond Mr. Schuester came back for the funeral. A few years later, when he died, he only had one possession to his name, a picture of Brittany. He fell in love with her the very first time he saw her.

I think we all did.

Santana lived another 30 years without Brittany. I think she was as surprised as any that she survived the heart ache that long. But as she had learned with her brother Noah all those years before, a heart can be broken clean in half and it keeps beatin' just the same.

I can still see them you know. All of 'em. My sweet husband Julian, so shy and quiet compared to his brother and sister. And Noah with his smile and charm. Big Sam and Mercedes. Santana in her trousers off causing mischief…and Brittany. Sweet Brittany, nose scrunched in a smile, her bright blonde hair shining in the sunlight, the picture of all that is good and just in this world.

They're all there, waiting for me out under that tree by the bee hive. I know I'll be home soon.


End file.
